CloverClan (Community Clan)
CloverClan 'is a clan of cats who live on a dry prairie grassland. CloverClan are quick witted, stealthy and can smell prey from great distances, making them excellent trackers. Clan Description Write a clan description here! CloverClan is a cunnning, smart, clan with many swift and skilled cats. CloverClan cats have a greater smelling ability than most other cats, and are also taller than an average Clan Cat. History of Ranks ''Cats are organized by the last rank that they held in the clan before their death or departure. '''Leaders Cloverstar Asterstar - silver and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Sunstar Duststar Gladestar - Silver tabby tom with green eyes. Harestar Breezestar Runningstar Stormstar Lionstar Flashstar Toadstar Deputies Clawstorm Stormblaze Rainheart Cedarclaw Darkfrost Dovemask Snowheart Littleface Shrewfoot Violetbreeze Grassfeather- Dark green tom Medicine Cats Sorrelshrub Brindleheart Beeface Tawnyfall Birchflight - She-Cat with brown eyes and a sandy coloured pelt with brown paws Warriors Cloudflight Ambergaze Rabbitfang Sparrowwing Littlesky Fernleap Twigpool Rainskip Cloudwhisker Longflight Tallear Shrewwhisker - Dark gray tom with amber eyes and long whiskers Beestripe Wolffoot Briarstorm Hailstorm Mousetail Russetwing Spottedbird Appleheart Rattail - Grey and brown tom, furless tail, yellow eyes Spotted river - sleek tortoishell she cat with blue eyes and a white tail,underbelly and spots Apprentices Rabbitpaw Dewpaw Stonepaw Pebblepaw Robinpaw Softpaw Sandpaw Newtpaw - Grey she-cat with light grey paws, yellow eyes, and short fur. Kits Twigkit Branchkit Leafkit Mudkit - Brown tom with light brown ears with green eyes and short tail. Elders Grayfire Lilystream Sparrowsong Sweetsong Quietbelly Territory Cloverclan's territory is a expansive prairie, filled with small flowers, wild grasses, and plenty of mice and moles to catch. There are very few trees, only appearing on the prairie in small clusters, thus making summer days uncomfortably hot on the prairie. In winter, the prairie is covered in a sheet of snow, sometimes piling up higher than even the tallest of the warriors. Edit this page to add more... History CloverClan Originated from an ancient tribe called the Tribe of Twisted Bracken. Despite their name, they lived in a harsh desert, finding prey and herbs only from the occasional oasis. They had a strong belief in hope, and every cave guard was trained in herbs along with the Cloverteller. An ancient Cloverteller, and his to-be, who would be known as Cloverstar, soon decided that the desert was no longer safe for the tribe and roamed for moons. They crossed over great mountains before finding the prarie and creating a camp. Soon after the cats had settled in, Cloverteller passed away from old age and exhaustion, and his daughter took the position of leader, calling herself Cloverstar in honor of Cloverteller and telling the tribe that they would adapt what traditions they knew of the Clans from stories. More will come... sometime. Traditions and Ceremonies Create traditions or ceremonies for Cloverclan! Leafbare Check - A group of warriors will go out to investigate trees for any signs that Leafbare may be coming, this is very useful for the clan becuase they can prepare for Leafbare earliry and not have to worry about it during Leaf-fall. Trivia * CloverClan cats originated from Tribal cats. * Grayfire was originally a loner called Cannon. * Tawnyfall was a warrior before becoming a medicine cat. * Birchflight is not Clanborn, and was found during a past leaf-fall. * Mudkit doesn't have a mother, he was abandoned by his parents Duneleap and Snakeshed. * Spottedriver was a warrior before she was a medicine cat Category:Community Clans Category:Clans